In traditional internet protocol (IP) version 4 (IPv4) and IP version 6 (IPv6) networks, a node in multiple subnets may have multiple IP addresses. Administration of the IPv4 and IPv6 networks is complicated because routers have to reconfigure the IP address every time the node moves from one subnet to another one. Therefore, careful IP address management is required to avoid creating subnets that are sparsely populated in order to save the IP addresses.
Transparent interconnection of lots of links (TRILL) protocols are proposed to address this issue as described in Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) Request for Comments (RFC) 6325, “Routing Bridges (RBridges): Base Protocol Specification,” which is incorporated herein by reference (“IETF RFC 6325”).